


IKEA

by NoahK



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, IKEA, IKEA Furniture, Neighbours AU, bechloe and ikea okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahK/pseuds/NoahK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IKEA furniture is supposed to be easy, okay? Chloe can't quite figure it out though but her neighbour Beca might just be the answer to all of the redhead's problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	IKEA

**Author's Note:**

> Little something I wrote up based very very loosely off the following prompt...
> 
> It's like 3am and I’m exhausted and I can hear you raging next door about failing at putting an ikea bed together so here I am helping you put it together and holy shit you’re cute.

Beca really isn’t really a snoopy person but she can’t help but question what is going on in the apartment next to hers right now. For the past two hours she’s heard groans of frustration and items being thrown around and even sounds so loud she thought someone had fallen or passed out. Honestly, at 3am, it could be anything. 

She definitely did not expect her curiosity to stretch as far as actually walking up to the neighbour’s door and actually knocking on it. She also did not expect said neighbour to actually open the door. And what she didn’t see coming even more was the fact that there were pieces of furniture scattered across the floor in what Beca thinks is an attempt to put something together. The woman in front of her clears her throat again snapping Beca out of her trance.

“Hi, um,” Beca mumbles awkwardly shifting her weight back and forth. “I, uh, live next door and just wanted to like check in and make sure you’re okay or whatever.”

“I’m fine,” she answers curtly. “Just putting together a dumb bed frame.”

“Which you’ve been trying to do for at least two hours now,” Beca says before she can even think to stop herself.

“So, I’m having a little trouble.”

“I could help you if you want?” Beca offers quietly. “It looks like it’s IKEA and I’ve pretty much mastered those at this point. I’m Beca.”

“Chloe,” the redhead replies holding out her hand. “It is from IKEA but I can’t seem to make sense of the directions and if you proclaim to be a master of IKEA furniture then I expect this to be a painless process.”

“I can’t promise that it’ll be painless but I’ll help you get it done so you can sleep comfortably at least,” Beca laughs following the other girl inside. “Dude, you haven’t even gotten the frame together! In two whole hours you’ve barely gotten anywhere significant.”

“Well, I did get the cross part of it right. But, I uh, couldn’t get much further than that,” Chloe mumbles shyly.

“This is the one with the four storage drawers underneath, right?” 

“Yep,” Chloe replies throwing the instruction booklet at the other girl. 

“I won’t need that,” Beca chuckles throwing it to the side. The redhead stares at her like she’s insane before she answer. “I assembled this very bed just over a month ago. Besides, IKEA furniture is pretty straightforward.”

“Whatever you say,” Chloe responds throwing up her hands and taking a step back. “Will music bother you?”

“Not at all. It’ll help actually,” Beca admits as she puts together one of the drawers and puts it to the side. Chloe watches in astonishment as she does the same with the other three drawers in a record amount of time. Maybe she could have done the same if she wasn’t so focused on just getting the frame itself together before all the other stuff. 

Once Beca has busied herself with putting the frame and everything into place Chloe decides to switch over her laundry because she might as well actually have her blankets and everything nice and ready. While the redhead is distracted putting the blankets into her dryer she misses every single glance from the smaller girl. 

“Shit,” Beca yelps as screws go clattering on the floor. She rushes to collect them before they get lost while Chloe just looks at her confused. “It’s all good. Just dropped some of these.”

“Careful. I’d feel really bad if you got hurt putting together  _ my _ bed,” Chloe muttered. Beca looks at her as she slams the dryer shut and leans over to turn it on...and damn. Why didn’t Beca notice sooner just how attractive the other girl is. 

“I’m sure you’d find some way to repay me,” Beca mumbles turning her attention back to assembling the frame. 

“I’m sure,” Chloe says with a smile that the other girl doesn’t even see. “Need any help yet?”

“Actually. You can copy what I’m doing all the way around. This way we can get this done faster,” Beca decides handing a screwdriver over to the redhead and pointing at the square next to her. “These are the gliders the drawer will go on. Just take these screws and screw them into these holes,” Beca says pointing out each piece and hole that is relevant to Chloe. “Then do that on the other side and in the next square.”

“Okay,” Chloe hesitantly replies. Beca watches her for a second while she starts on the first glider and after one screw was done successfully she turned to do her own. 

To say that Beca gets through her two corners quickly is a bit of an understatement. Chloe is barely moving onto her second square when the other girl is done with both entirely. Beca goes back to check her work but must be satisfied because she just moves on to setting up for the next part of the process. Once Chloe finishes her square she sees Beca looking around in bewilderment.

“You have a power drill, right?” Beca asks finally making eye contact with Chloe. And, damn, those eyes. 

“A what?”

“Oh god,” Beca sighs rubbing her forehead. “It’s a good thing I came over then because this next part is not easy without a power drill. I’ll go get mine.”

The other girl returns fairly quickly with a power drill in hand, or at least Chloe assumes that’s what a power drill is. She assigns Chloe the easy job of holding a metal piece in place while she goes at it with the screws and power drill. They repeat the same on the other side of the frame and by the time that’s done Chloe feels quite satisfied with the progress they’re making. Beca instructs her to open the boxes with the slats in them while she assembles the metal that go diagonal on the frame. For what Chloe doesn’t quite understand but Beca seems to know what she’s doing. 

“Alright bring the slats over,” Beca commands with a wave of her hands. Chloe hands her one roll and stands patiently on the other side of the frame as Beca maneuvers her tiny body around the midbeam and secures the slats into place. She hands off the second one without any words and watches again as this wonderful little human secures them like she did the last albeit this one requires a little more maneuvering. “Now, you just need to put the drawers in and get the mattress.”

“Really?” Chloe cheers.

“Yep,” Beca replies with a laugh. “That’s pretty much it.”

“You’re amazing,” Chloe proclaims throwing her arms around the other girl. “You’ve pretty much saved me.”

“Not quite yet, m’dear. Let’s get these drawers in place and the mattress on and then we’ll get to celebrating,” Beca chuckles. The girls walk around and get the drawers to slide them into place in each of the squares.

“Wanna give me a hand with this mattress?” Chloe asks moving over to where it’s been leaning against the wall. 

“At this point, it’s no problem,” Beca replies grabbing hold of the other side and moving it towards the bed. The girls maneuver it every which way until the bed is against the frame. “Do you have sheets or blankets to put on?”

“Yep. In the dryer,” Chloe chirps running over to the dryer to get everything. Beca smiles as she watches the other girl struggle to get all of the blankets and sheets out of the dryer in one go dragging them across the floor of her apartment. “Like buns out of the oven. Hot and ready!”

“You’re such a dork,” Beca laughs as she grabs for the sheet for the bed. She has it on in a flash and the second she looks at Chloe with a smile an idea sparks into the redhead’s mind. 

“Lay with me,” Chloe whispers grabbing onto the other girl and toppling back into the bed with a laugh. “Enjoy the warmth and comfort of my lovely bed.”

“I’m exhausted from putting  _ your _ bed together. If I do that I can guarantee you I’m staying here until noon tomorrow,” Beca says between laughs. 

“I don’t have a problem with that,” Chloe decides easily poking her side. “Take it as your repayment.”

“As if,” Beca scoffs. “I spent the past two hours assembling _your_ bed and I will not take getting to sleep in this bed be my payment.

“Even if it’s with me?”

“Eh,” Beca mumbles in consideration.

“How about dinner then? Tomorrow?” Chloe asks with a smirk.

“Dinner?”

“Or lunch. Whichever you prefer,” Chloe offers locking eyes with the other girl. “And it can be a date if you want.”

“So,” Beca starts a smile growing over her face. “A date then?”

“Yep,” Chloe chirps pulling Beca closer to her. “But first sleep.”

“Sleep sounds amazing right now,” Beca whispers. She lets Chloe wrap her arms around her cuddling into her easily. Beca’s not much of a cuddler but honestly she could really get used to this. 

“Thank you for this,” Chloe mumbles into Beca’s shoulder. 

“You’re welcome,” Beca responds. “I’m sure this isn’t the only time my IKEA knowledge will come in handy for you.”

“I’m sure there will be lots of dates then to thank you for it,” Chloe chuckles. 

“Of course, m’dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can request prompts over at noahsthetic.tumblr.com if you feel or in the comments below


End file.
